Unwise Spending
by ZeroIXResoleon
Summary: Cheren runs into Bianca who just bought something new for herself on his way to lunch. One Shot Fanfiction.


Hello, Plusles and Minuns!

This is going to be my first potential shipping Fanfiction. The reason why I call it a potential one was beacause I meant it to be just funny conversation originally but then somehow...it got a bit...you know what? I'll just leave it at that.

Enjoy the Fanfiction!

* * *

**Bianca X Cheren Short Story: Unwise Spending **

In his room, Cheren decided to take a break from strategizing about Pokémon and decide to have some lunch. He makes haste out the door of his house. About halfway through Route One, he spots Bianca in rare form. Her top was normal but she had on a skirt instead of her long dress. Cheren had to admit to himself that her new outfit caught him off guard a bit.

But then, his memorization soon turned into irritation when he found that Bianca was doing all sorts of modeling emulation. Bianca was posing, showing off her legs and even twisting her body around. Cheren had enough of watching Bianca and decided to interrogate her about it.

Cheren taps Bianca on the shoulder. "Excuse me, Bianca..."

Bianca jumps as she turned around. "Oh! Hi, Cheren! You startled me a bit!"

Cheren lowered his head in respect. "My apologizes. Anyway, do you mind telling me what in the world are you doing? It's really irritating me, especially how you have a skirt instead of a dress on."

Bianca giggles. "It's a secret, Cheren!"

Cheren turns the direction of Accumula Town. "Well...I won't bother asking then. I'll see you later. I have some important things to take care of..."

"Wait, Cheren! I was just kidding! Please don't leave me just like that!"

Cheren turns back to Bianca. "Please don't waste my time. What do you need?"

Bianca looks at her purse. "Well...I've been saving up all this prize money I've earned from winning so many battles...and I don't know exactly how I should spend it."

Cheren shrugs his shoulders. "It's your money. Use it however you like. I'm sure you used that money to buy yourself that skirt."

Bianca laughs nervously. "Yep...good guess, Cheren..."

"It wasn't that hard to figure it out, knowing how you like to explore new things..." Cheren explained.

"I'm sorry..."

"Forget it...is that it?" Cheren asked impatiently.

"Well...there's something I wanted to tell you, Cheren. Whenever I try to get myself something new for myself, you always give me such a hard time!"

Cheren looked a bit puzzled. "I do? How do I do that?"

Bianca pointed at her head. "Think back! Remember that time when I brought the Pokémon drink for us to have?"

Cheren puts his palm in his face. "Bianca, that was a Potion. It's not made for human consumption. Wait, did you ever get a refund for that Potion?"

Bianca nods. "Well...I didn't. It actually came in handy for a Pokémon Battle I had a few weeks ago." Bianca laughs nervously.

"Wow...I guess you did spend wisely after all. You just weren't spending wisely at the time..."

"Okay, now Cheren, remember the time last week when I brought myself that new perfume? It made a bunch of cute Pokémon like me!" Bianca asked.

Cheren nods in disapproval. "Bianca, that 'perfume' was Pokémon Pheromones. It's supposed to be used on Pokémon that are ready for the Mating Season."

Bianca had a childish pouty face on. "But come on, Cheren! You have to admit that it worked and the Pokémon DID come to me!"

Cheren slaps himself with his palm again. "They came to you because they thought YOU wanted to mate with them! They kept following you the entire day and they followed you all the way back to Nuvema Town. Besides, that so called perfume reeks like a rotten Magikarp!"

Bianca stomps. "See? You're giving me a hard time again when it comes to spending! I can never get anything I want without you complaining about it!"

Cheren sighs. "You really are a total airhead aren't you? You're the one who is giving me the hard time. I try to tell you the truth but you just keep brushing me off like it's a lie and you end up falling flat on your face! You're the one who is complaining because you keep asking me why I didn't warn you in the first place when I did! I'm leaving now, Bianca! I've run out of patience!"

Bianca gasps and tugs on Cheren's arm to hold him in place. "Cheren, please wait! I'm sorry! I...didn't mean to go off like that. I know you were looking out for me those times but, I sometimes can't help myself, you know? I mean, I'm always eager to try out new stuff and sometimes, I get so reckless that I don't pay attention to other people's warings. Cheren, you're an amazing friend for even bothering to warn this airhead about impending danger. Please, Cheren! Please don't be angry with me!"

Cheren looks back at Bianca with a smile and stared at her arms tugged around his single arm. "You know...you're just too nice and honest sometimes. You're still a child at heart, aren't you?"

Bianca's face flushed red. "C-Cheren! I'm not a child anymore!"

Cheren grins. "I meant it as a compliment."

Bianca giggles. "You're embarrassing me now, Cheren. Well, to change the subject what are you doing now?"

"I'm supposed to be having lunch right now." Cheren realizes something too late. "How bothersome...I forgot my money..."

Bianca giggles insidiously. "Well guess what, Cheren? It's my turn to help you! I'll treat you out to lunch! In fact, lunch would be more fun with us together!"

Cheren grins again. "Good, good! Let's go eat! Now THAT is spending wisely! Good thinking, Bianca!"

Arm in arm, Bianca and Cheren walked to Accumula Town.

* * *

So you see what I mean? It went from funny to a bit tender between these two.

Not that I'm NOT a fan of a good ship! I just sort of did it...unintentionally.

So anyway, thanks for reading and please review if you liked it!

**Unwise Spending: End**


End file.
